Una lucha por ser Uzumaki (FF) (comedia harem Romance , etc)
by kaiserofdarkness
Summary: Les traigo una version remasterizada de este gran fic nuevamente a FF espero lo disfruten. La futura hija de Uzumaki naruto tiene una mision de alto rango asegurar su propia existencia viajando al pasado para ello pero... ¿es la unica con dicha mision? Conoscan esta gran Saga con colaboracion de Gabe Logan y Eterno Pokefan en esta historia que une a distintos universos.
1. Prologo

Este fic lleva en desarrollo algún tiempo en foros DZ e inicio poco después del final de la saga de Pain es por ello que se usara ese periodo de tiempo para el fiction

espero sea de su agrado y les recuerdo que esta es parte de mi saga de fics lucha por ser traida a ustedes gracias a la colaboracion de mi amigo Neverdie en esta pagina con el cual realizo algunos fictions espero se pasen por sus fics y los mios de ser posible, espero sus comentarios y espero esta historia sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer-los Personajes canonicos pertenecen a su autor Masashi Mishimoto los Oc´s son de mi autoria

Una lucha por ser uzumaki

Prologo

En la aldea oculta de la hoja en el país del fuego o más bien en lo que quedaba de ella puesto que estaba en ruinas tras la lucha encarnizada contra el líder viable del akatsuki Pain contra el jinchuriki del kyuby Naruto Uzumaki sucedida apenas unas semanas antes, los shinobis disponibles se encargaban de reconstruir la aldea sin excepción alguna para regresarle la operatividad a la aldea más en una de sus áreas más concretamente cerca del bosque de la muerte una enorme rana azulada apareció en medio de una nube de humo de un inusual color purpura, esta del tamaño de una persona adulta tras ver su entorno abrió sus fauces de las cuales surgió lentamente una niña de unos 12 años de cabello azul celesteusando una gran chamarra gruesa color griseasco con un peculiar espiral en su espalda, sus ojos eran de un azul cielo claro sin pupila cristalinos y en su cuello una lavanda de la hoja, tras salir completamente de la rana esta le mira con una cara de gran satisfacción.

Hemos llegado tal como el lo planeó- hablo la inmensa rana mientras se lamia una pata- admito que tuve mis dudas sobre lo que dijo ese sujeto pero los resultados hablan por si mismos.

Veo que en verdad logramos viajar al pasado- dijo la pequeña mirando a su alrededor para posar su vista en la rana- más esto simplemente inicia mi misión cierto genshi- hablo la chica completamente cubierta de saliva, pero sin importarle su estado.

Así es…- La rana asiste y limpia con su lengua el exceso de baba en la pequeña - esta es la Konoha de años atrás sin duda alguna por lo que debería ponerse en marcha recuerde que cada segundo es importante no se olvide de buscarme una vez su misión termine para llevarle de vuelta a su era o si requiere mi ayuda en extrema urgencia.

Lo se debo asegurarme de cumplir mi misión sin importar el costo de mis acciones –dijo la pequeña mientras que se limpiaba y miraba fijamente al horizonte-dime ¿porque estas sonriendo?.

Solo siento que este método de transporte me gusto –riéndose para sí misma- tienes un sabor algo curioso pero en todo caso cada minuto que pasa su existencia está en peligro así que póngase en marcha Uzumaki Nodoka.

Así lo hare ya lo veras.

La joven emprende su misión mientras que se dirige a la aldea de la hoja rápidamente mientras la rana la ve alearse y tras perderle de vista decide ocultarse entre las hojas cercanas donde tras acomodarse pasa a un estado de internación… mientras esto sucedía en la aldea la hoja la hokague que por poco pierde su título por las artimañas del opositor Denzou veía con determinación desde su oficina el labor de los shinobis en la reconstrucción de su aldea la destrucción causada por Pain.

Esta había sido catastrófica pero gracias a la ayuda económica otorgada por los señor feudales y la ayuda del Kaze kage día a día Konoha volvía a ser la misma que antes más aun así habría cosas que no regresarían, la Hokage viendo hacia un escritorio y a su amiga y aprendiz Shizune que como siempre estaba a su lado lo sabían perfectamente.

Shizune tu que me has apoyando en buenas y malas situaciones requiero que me digas si es el momento de pasar a mejores manos este labor…- decía la voluptuosa rubia quien veía a su asistente con lágrimas en los ojos- no es que quiera retirarme por estar cansada ni nada pero… creo es momento de pasarle a otro esta carga.

Tsunade-sama esa decisión solo puede tomarla usted misma… aunque me alegra ver que la voluntad del fuego aún está presente en la aldea…- trato de razonar su asistente quien no deseaba tener nada más que ver con dicha decisión- pero le aseguro que le apoyare en la decisión que usted elija.

Ahora que recuerdo, siempre dijiste que era una ironía que esa voluntad se siguiera en la villa que representa con una hoja –recordó la rubia mientras le sonreía a su amiga.

Je tiene razón en ello -Shizune le devuelve la sonrisa y le asiste- pero con todo lo ocurrido en las últimas fechas ,creo que la perspectiva de cada uno cambiaria drásticamente… como lo ocurrió con danzou. Además aun creo que su propuesta de cambiar el nombre de la aldea de "aldea oculta de la hoja" a "aldea de la llama poderosa" quedaría bien.

Puede lo considere ahora que danzou ha sido apresado gracias a que se intercepto un mensaje contra el señor feudal la villa por a Naruto y algunos de sus propios ambus de raíz, lo bueno es que estos se han enmendado a la causa de la hoja como Sai y él ahora está en una celda esperando su sentencia por parte del consejo de la aldea Shizune… ¿por cierto como esta Kakashi?- dijo la rubia para continuar la conversación esperando saber su condición.

Hatake Kakashi está ahora fuera de peligro y Sakura Haruno le cuida, ¿no cree pasan mucho tiempo su rehabilitación? El equipo 7 se mantiene inactivo desde el ataque a la villa y Naruto puede retrasarse en sus entrenamientos.

Hablando del diablo ¿y en cuanto a Naruto cuáles son los informes?

Como siempre está ayudando a reconstruir su aldea en todo lo que pueda con ayuda de sus bunshins y progresando más que la media de los shinobis.

Me alegra oir que hace mucho más de lo que se le pide por la aldea pero…- dijo mientras veía con una sonrisa a a la chica-¿crees que en ese caso ha llegado el momento de pasarle la mayor responsabilidad de ella…?

-¿Tsunade-sama no dirá qué? – viéndole sorprendida mientras que esta siente- acaso usted…

El aún no lo sabe pero eh optado por preparar lo necesario para nombrarlo el 6 º Hokage de la hoja…él ha demostrado su valía y que es alguien dispuesto a lo necesario por su aldea como siempre lo dijiste- se frota los hombros-además ya estoy vieja y un Kakashi delirante no nos es conveniente como líder de la aldea.

Shizune empieza a lagrimear de alegría pero se limpia las lágrimas y vuelve a su ventana para ver la reconstrucción de la aldea- estoy deacuerdo con usted Tsunade-sama.

Esta aldea debe resurgir con un nuevo líder Shizune y sé que Naruto no solo a llenara el cargo sino será recordado como el mejor Kage de la historia… ahora el está confuso por lo ocurrido a su aldea y a su corazón pero… pronto hallara la respuesta- ambas ven hacia el horizonte y se ve como un edificio se cae-eso creo no fue un buen augurio.

Siguieron observando la aldea ser reconstruida mientras que en el campo de entrenamiento 7 escenario de enormes anécdotas de dicho equipo surgió un circulo de chakra verdusco del suelo y de el se materializo una esfera de energía con un ser en su interior que tras quebrajarse dejo ver a una pequeña pelirroja de unos 10 años de edad con una roja cabellera corta usando un traje rosado de combate con shorts negros con signos naranjas y una espiral en su hombro derecho, sus ojos eran verdes brillantes y resaltaba una amplia frente cubierta por su lavanda.

Vaya parece que ese extraño jutsu del extraño mago ha funcionado -observa el monte de los hokages y tras contarlos mentalmente sonríe- aún estoy a tiempo parece no está mi padre aun esculpido en piedra y si quiero que siga siéndolo (saca un pergamino de entre sus ropas y observa un dibujo en tinta de una joven de cabello largo usando una chamarra gruesa y unos ojos sin pupila muy característicos- debo mantener lejos a esta mujer de el…. lo haré o mi nombre no es Reiko Uzumaki.

Por su parte ajeno a estos acontecimientos el rubio estaba actualmente con ayuda de sus kage bunshin reconstruyendo una de las calles principales de la aldea a gran velocidad, en parte sus bunshin habían sido muy útiles para este labor gracias a que podían juntar una mayor cantidad de piedras para reconstruir el camino y realizar algunas otras actividades al mismo tiempo, cosa que realizaba ahora diariamente tratando de ayudar lo más posible, no era raro esto puesto que él se culpaba enormemente por el daño causado a su aldea.

Un poco mas y podremos habilitar esta calle- decía nuestro heroico rubio mientras apilaba junto con sus bunshins algunos escombros de las destruidas casas aledañas- pero dudo que se recupere en su totalidad -observo algunas de las pocas casas que aún estaban de pie en la zona aunque no por mucho tiempo a su parecer puesto que caían en pedazos su paredes- me temo que será mejor derribarla y reconstruirla de nuevo a dejarle asi.

Algunos de sus bunshins estaban constantemente juntando los escombros y con ellos rellenando la avenida así que esa posibilidad era viable a su punto de vista ya que podría avanzar un poco más esta reparación

Será bueno que lo analice antes que haga algo innecesario aún hay muchos escombros que puedo usar y no quiero destruir alguna cosa que dejaran sus dueños dentro de ella-dijo bajando la mirada al ver cómo había rastros de una sala destrozada.

A lo lejos cierta pelinegra le observaba con disimulo atrás de una pared Semi derribada, ella estaba usando unas vendas en su cuello y rostro por el daño sufrido en su lucha contra Pain teóricamente la chica por sus heridas no debería aun de haber sido dada de alta pere ella no podía resistir el no ver al rubio al cual se le había confesado en el combate, más a la vez sentía temor… temor a ser rechazada por el ya que este aun no le había dado una respuesta.

Naruto… te eh amado desde mis días de academia y no eh dejado de pensar en ti ni una sola noche desde tu partida hace dos años… más si tú me rechazas yo… yo no sabría que hacer -se ocultó al ver voltear al rubio en su dirección- no me imagino amando a nadie más que a ti.

Siguió observando al rubio desde lejos y sin notarlo la joven peliazul se posó a unos metros de ella y tras ocultarse saco de entre su chamarra unos cuantos tubos huecos uno de los cuales tenía unas hojas afilada plegada cuidándose de no hacer ruido alguno.

Te eh hallado madre ahora debo de darte una pequeña ayuda…- hablo la chica que había salido del sapo, ya completamente limpia de la baba mientras apuntaba con su cerbatana- espero sirva lo que me vendieron tras lo que tuve que hacer por ello.

Eligio uno el cual colocándolo en sus labios y sacando una pequeña esfera hueca de entre sus cosas que introdujo de un extremo y usando el tubo disparo contra la hyuga… la esfera produjo un sonido casi audible que tenía similitud con el de los kunais que al ser escuchado por la ojiblanca salió de su escondite en un rápido movimiento y trato de encontrar a su atacante más el rubio se había percatado de su presencia gracias a esto…

¿¡Hinata!?- hablo el rubio al percatarse de la presencia de la Hyuga.

Naruto… -las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron rosadas y bajo la mirada deseando poder huir de allí- ¿Tu estas bien? ¿ya te has recuperado de todo? ¿te duele algo?.

Yo debería decirte eso por un momento pensé que…bueno- se lleva la mano a la cabeza sin saber que decir o hacer- tu sabes…

Lo se creí estarlo pero no fue así -eleva su mirada y esta se cruza con la del rubio más roja que nada- Naruto con respecto a lo que te dije en esa ocasión.

Naruto la mira fijamente y con seriedad- Hinata yo…- los labios de ambos se separan y la distancia entre sus cuerpos se hacía más corta- yo…

De repente una grieta surge e impacta a la pared cercana la cual cae en dirección a la pelinegra que se aleja y al ver la situación decide mejor huir del lugar antes de desmayarse…

cof cof… ¡Hinata!- despejando el polvo- Diablos que suerte me cargo.

Lleno tras ella Sin notar a una pelirroja tras la pared se sacudía sus guantes del polvo provocado por su técnica.

Vaya por poco y fallo mi misión-suspirando- debo estar atenta para asegurarme que nunca se unan o mi vida puede peligre.


	2. Encuentros no Predestinados

Me alegro les gustara re-subiera este gran proyecto en esta página camaradas espero sus comentarios y poder seguir subiendo los capítulos a buena velocidad cosa que le agradezco a mi amigo Neverdie con quien realizo dos proyectos que podrán visitar en su perfil

Espero disfruten de este capítulo y sus añadidos

Lucha por ser Uzumaki

Capítulo 1

Encuentros no predestinados de las chicas Uzumaki

En la villa oculta de la hoja cierta chica con un inusual cabello peliazul observaba frustrada como cierta Hyuga pelinegra se alejaba apenada de un singular rubio ojiazul de ropajes naranjados con toques negros, casi estuvo a punto de gritarle que se detuviese pero oportunamente recordó que eso estropearía su misión así que tras tranquilizarse se puso a repasarla.

- bien mi madre salió como si estuviesen en descuento los ramens pre-cocidos en el mercado… -Observa al rubio quien será su padre en el futuro, dudar si seguirla o quedarse en el lugar para posteriormente correr hacia donde se fue la chica tras unos cruciales segundos de duda- con esa actitud mi misión de ayudarla a que pueda estar junto a mi padre se ira a la basura así como la promesa de una noche de todo el Ramen que pueda comer… eh de hacer algo… dattebayo

Sin saberlo la chica era observada por otra cuya cabellera peliroja la observaba con duda al otro lado de la cuadra tras unas edificaciones casi en ruinas analizando la situación actual.

- ¿Quién será esa peliazul? - hablo la otra hija del Uzumaki cuya misión era obviamente contraria a la de la chica llamada reiko- No recuerdo ver a nadie con ese color de cabello en la aldea….

Observa a esta ir en dirección al rubio a una distancia prudente para evitar ser detectada por este

- bueno no es asunto mío ciertamente… solo debo de evitar que mi padre se encuentre con esa chica extraña para que mi madre pueda hacer su movimiento cuando lo crea necesario… dudo me sea muy difícil.

Dijo mientras de igual manera iba tras el rubio…. Mientras tanto el rubio tras algunos minutos de búsqueda llego a un improvisado campamento donde se recibían medicinas y materiales de las aldeas aliadas para la reconstrucción de la aldea… entre los shinobis que ayudaban en la recepción de estos distinguió a cierto perro y a su amo.

- ¿chicos han visto a Hinata?- pregunto Naruto al encontrarse con sus viejos camaradas apareciendo tras ellos sin causar mucho impacto.

-eh Naruto ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas en la zona oeste de la aldea encargado de una de sus calles- si bien no era una respuesta, la pregunta de Kiba Inazuka era válida

- bueno es que vi a Hinata correr hacia este rumbo y necesito hablar con ella ¿la han visto?- pregunto nuevamente el chico buscando con la mirada a la chica a los alrededores

Shino solo suspiro al ver al chico buscar tan descaradamente a la chica y recordó que Hinata paso hace unos instantes mientras se mantenía observando una de las cajas en cuestión…

Flash back

Kiba y su compañero de equipo Shino estaban cargando algunos de los suministros médicos que llevarían al hospital de Konoha donados por la aldea de la arena cuando de repente su compañera que debería estar aún hospitalizada Hinata Hyuga llego y se metió a una de las cajas de suministros de improviso como si no hubiese sido más que obvia dicha acción.

Kiba ante la duda y pena por las acciones de su compañera y aunque trato lo más posible de contener la pregunta esta simplemente se le escapo- ¿Hinata que haces aquí?

- y ¿Por qué te has ocultado en la caja sin motivo aparente?- Dijo su compañero Aburame quien se unió a la pregunta bastante preocupado por la salud mental de su compañera después de todo era sabido por todos como había resultado herida al auxiliar a naruto.

- no me han visto y ¡no saben dónde estoy!- Exclamo totalmente sonrojada al abrir la caja y verificar la presencia de sus compañeros de equipo para al momento de sellar la tapa y terminar de ocultarse.

- Hinata el que estas buscando ocultarte dentro de una de las cajas de suministros médicos es algo de lo que no hay duda así que… dinos que haces ocultándote en ese sitio- Shino golpea varias veces la caja levemente exigiendo una respuesta.

Se escuchó un grito desde el interior, pero la caja no se abrió- ¡si viene Naruto no saben dónde estoy…!

-¡¿es en serio?! Normalmente te desmayas y ¿ahora te ocultas en cajas? que sigue a la próxima ¿qué huyas de la aldea? – ese comentario le valió a Kiba una mordida por parte de su fiel compañero canino y un sonoro golpe en la nuca por parte de Shino.

-por favor… no le digan que estoy aquí.

Shino iba a decir algo más cuando Naruto arribo y pregunto por la chica

Flash back ending

Shino suspiro antes de contestarle al rubio una respuesta idónea a la situación

- Bueno le vimos en la mañana en las actividades rutinarias de nuestro equipo tras su pronta recuperación médica pero por ahora desconocemos en donde se encuentra…

- ya veo… -Nota las cajas de suministros- ¿Requieren ayuda con eso?

- ¿eh? –Notando como Naruto se preparaba para echarles una mano- no, no te preocupes por ello, nosotros podemos con las cajas es cuestión de unos cuantos viajes de akamaru y yo solamente.

- no es necesario tantos viajes- Naruto realiza su sello característico y aparecen varios clones- cuando algunos requieren de esto con urgencia.

Kiba no pudo negar la lógica de su compañero así que tras ver como shino asintia se limitó a coger una de las cajas y seguirle.

-… supongo no podemos negarnos pero… ten cuidado es material delicado -al momento de ver la caja que contenía a Hinata ser levantada por el rubio solo pudo pensar para si mismo "porque es el original quien lleva la caja de Hinata".

Hinata dentro de la caja al oír lo que sucedería solo pudo decir en voz baja- ¿Naruto -kun me cargara? -se sonroja y posteriormente se desmaya pegándose con la caja con algo de fuerza- Naruto…kun

- ¿oyeron algo?

Shino sudo frio pero se las arregló para continuar casi normal el trayecto- eh no…mejor apresurémonos y llevemos las cajas ahora…

Mientras tanto la pelirroja a lo lejos observaba la escena, algo enojada cabe destacar.

- diablos perdí de vista a la ojiblanca así como a la peliazul y mi padre ahora esta con sus camaradas por lo que deberé de estar a la expectativa…-se queda viendo a uno de los integrantes en particular- ¿ese no es Kiba el adicto al furry Inuzuka? (le da un escalofrío) será mejor le haga caso a mi madre y no le mire directamente por algo no quiere se me acerque a menos de 30 metros de él.

El grupo empieza a llevar las cajas al hospital de Konoha el cual era de los pocos edificios aun de pie en esta aldea, aun así este tenía varias grietas eh incluso parecía querer caerse más de una de sus paredes mas eso no impedía que se tratara a los ninjas heridos que aun debían recuperarse… del ataque contra Pein (no todos revivieron entre los muertos) a las afueras de este el equipo médico del hospital y Sakura Haruno estaban esperando los suministros cuando ve llegar a varios kage bunshins de Naruto y a Shino y Kiba.

- ¿son los suministros de la aldea de la arena cierto?- pregunto la peli rosa mientras anotaba apresurada el estado de las reparaciones y cantidad de cajas que veía.

- así es espero no hallamos tardado en traerlos- shino estaba tratando por todos los medios de encontrarle una salida al dilema en el que se encontraba

- tranquilo están a tiempo pero temíamos que se acabase la morfina para las operaciones… diablos creo esa pared no aguantara un parche… o puede que si-la peli rosa se percata de la presencia de muchos rubios-¿no estabas encargado de la reparación de la zona oeste de la aldea Naruto?-

- si pero pensé en darles una ayuda…-sonriendo de manera tonta mientras se rascaba la cabeza- pensé requerirían esto rápidamente.

- bueno en ese caso ayúdame a llevar las cajas a la bodega Naruto…-observa que Kiba y Shino se miran con preocupación- ¿está bien por ustedes no? ¿o hay algún problema?

Kiba le pisa la cola a su perro para que este lo ladre una respuesta, no es que alguien pudiese entenderé, pero mejor no arriesgarse- en lo absoluto…

Shino ve a un bushin tomar la caja donde esta Hinata- si te soy sincero haruno esa caja se movió mucho durante el viaje asi que la verificaremos para constatar que nada este roto y se la daremos a algún bunshin posteriormente… -de un golpe le quita la caja al clon-después de todo si algo le sucedió no lo descontaran de la recompensa de esta misión.

A Sakura se le infla una vena en la frente- ¡si se rompió algo dense por muertos que no podemos darnos el lujo de atender a la gente sin medicamentos!

Shino llevándose la caja junto a kiba- mata al uzumaki por ello de ser necesario…

Naruto tratando de defenderse del golpe sabía vendría de su compañera- juro que lo cargue con cuidado dattebayo

- Eso dice el… -Ve al rubio y sus bunshin meterse con las cajas cuando estos desaparecen de su campo de visión rápidamente abre la que cuidaba y observa a Hinata desmayada- ¿porque no me sorprendo…?

- ¿Cómo está?- pregunto kiba mientras trababa de sacarse a su perro de encima

- como siempre… eh Hinata-dándole palmaditas en la cabeza- ¿Hinata estas bien-Hinata empieza a despertar- un poco más y llamábamos a kurenai-sensei… o a un médico de por aquí.

- Hinata creo que deberías de controlarte un poco después de todo ya te le declaraste asi que ¿Por qué ahora actúas de esa forma?

Decía kiba ahora peleándose con akamaru a mordidas en el piso… ante los ojos de sus compañeros

Hinata jugueteo con sus dedos tratando de encontrar la respuesta- pero yo…

- Hinata deberías de ser más fuerte en estos casos… eres una kunoichi hecha y derecha algo como esto no debería ser tan complicado.

- pero…

- Hinata si no lo haces puede que te arrepientas después… -Dijo el aburame con una seriedad un poco más rígida a la usual- créeme no debes desperdiciar estas oportunidades que el destino te da- y aunque nadie lo noto sino casi parecía tener una aura de sabiduría y dolor rodeándole

- lo se pero…

- Hinata trata de obtener su respuesta el día de hoy… mientras nosotros reportaremos a la hokage que ya trajimos los suministros médicos- le recomendó Kiba quien estaba sentado sobre akamaru quien se lamia la pata mordida

- tratare pero… yo… -Baja la mirada pero tras oír el apoyo de sus amigos les mira con confianza- no… lo hare…!seguro que lo haré!…

Mientras Shino y Kiba se alejan Hinata quien ingresa al hospital para buscar al rubio el cual junto con Sakura estaba en una bodega, la cual tenía una enorme pared de metal que la aislaba del exterior y evitaba el hurto de medicinas, estos se encontraban apilando las cajas junto con sus kage bunshins mientras ella realizaba un inventario

- bien llego la morfina para las operaciones, los desinfectantes, las vendas y las píldoras de soldado… parece nos enviaron de todo un poco-revisa nuevamente la lista- aunque aún no llegan los medicamentos para la fiebre, vacunas o las gasas…

- ¿requieres mover algo más?

- no por ahora no así que puedes esfumar a tus bunshins

Naruto explotan los bunshins y mientras explotaban la puerta se cierra de golpe- y dime ¿cómo se encuentra Shizune y los demás?

- bueno como sabes es el primer caso registrado de resurrección múltiple por lo que aunque están bien físicamente algunos han tenido delirios por lo que siguen bajo observación medica.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Sakura suspira- mira tienen ilusiones como si estuviesen en un genjutsu

- en serio eso se oye complicado

- lo sé y bueno es un asunto que debemos de estar documentando por si no fuese suficiente trabajo el que tenemos…Se dirige a la puerta y observa que esta no solo cerrada desde afuera sino que incluso parecía trabada - ¿pero qué diablos?

-¿Qué pasa?

- por alguna razón no quiere abrirse…- Sakura jala la perrilla con más fuerza sin éxito- ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¿se abre hacia fuera no?

- si, pero no se mueve en ninguna dirección- le da una pequeña patada

- no debería haber problema ¿Por qué no abrira?

Por cierto en la parte de afuera de esta bodega se había levantada una improvisada barricada con mesas, sillas, uno que otro escritorio y bancas del mismo hospital mientras que la pelirroja observaba con emoción su obra

- bien yo venía a buscar a la loca de cabello negro y encuentra la oportunidad perfecta para unir a mis padres….ahora mi padre debe estar hablando de lo bella que es Mi mama, de su firme busto y su bello cabello… Este es mi día de suerte

Dentro de la habitación

- diablos no queda de otra deberé de abrirla por la fuerza- se ajusta los guantes para terror del rubio- quédate atrás naruto

- ¿es no es peligroso Sakura?

- ¡claro que no! ¡Yo lo haré en un segundo!

- eso es lo que me preocupa

Empieza a golpear la puerta pero la barricada evita que se abra por lo que opta por empezar a patearla con todas sus fuerzas y empieza a tambalear su barricada

- oh puede que mi madre destruya el hospital… y use a mi padre de ariete… espero no haga lo segundo- Reiko siente una segunda sacudida- madre porque tenías que ser tan marimacha- corre a esconderse.

Entonces para su sorpresa la chica peliazul llega y trata desesperadamente de quitar la barricada cosa que la alarma pero al tratar de decirle algo observa como la puerta se abre de golpe y a Sakura con su pierna elevada sacando a volar a la niña a una pared cercana.

- maldita puerta debió cerrarse por lo oxidada que esta- decía Sakura mientras soltaba la cabeza de un rubio quien cayo sin oponer resistencia, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo

- Sakura si sigues así lograras lo que ni pein pudo hacer- además esa no es forma de usar mis clones de sombra – dijo el rubio sobándose la cabeza al sentir el dolor del bunshin cuyo destino había sido demasiado cruel.

- muy gracioso Naruto… -Observa a la niña inconsciente- ¿Quién será ella? -se acerca y tras aplicarle un poco de chakra empieza a reaccionar- ¿oye estas bien?

- ¿eh?... ¿alguien apunto el número de la carroza que me arrollo?

- vaya sí que es graciosa.

- pobre debió pasar por aquí cuando forcé la puerta… espero no le diga a nadie sobre ello.

- ¿Quién es?- Nodoka observa a Sakura y se le va el color- ¡tú eres la Haruno verdad!

- eh si soy yo ¿Por qué?- bastante sorprendida porque la reconozcan

Nodoka rápidamente se para y se aleja- perdóneme por molestarle no fue mi intención… no me mate -sale corriendo-.

Reiko oculta en una esquina cercana- ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?

- Sakura creo que asustaste mucho a esa niña- le recrimina Naruto a su compañera con una mirada reprobatoria quien le regresa una mirada furica.

- ¡¿Cómo que yo la asuste baka?!

-Escondido - ¡ahora yo soy el que está asustado!

Observándolos desde un lugar seguro- creo que el unirlos es algo más problemático de lo que pensaba- Reiko se rasca la cabeza-¿cómo se unieron para empezar?, ahora que lo pienso mi madre jamás me ha contado esa historia.

La pobre de Nodoka tras unos pasillos se tranquiliza y recapacita lo que estaba sucediendo- ¿Qué hace aquí la chica del Akatsuki?... mi padre ha peleado varias veces contra ella y su compañero de ojos rojos… ¿Qué hace en este hospital?

Trata de recordar algunas cosas y recuerda que era una ex -compañera de konoha

- creo entiendo… ella aún no se pasa al lado oscuro… ¿Por qué le dirán oscuro…? Digo debo tener cuidado con ella no se de lo que pueda ser capaz

Observa a alguien ocultarse en la misma pared viendo al pasillo curiosamente es cierta pelinegra con ojos blancos quien igualmente espía al rubio a lo lejos.

- ma… ejem… ¿Qué sucede?

Hinata nota a la pequeña y se asusta un poco- disculpa no sabía que estabas aquí.

- bueno pasó desapercibida a veces… ¿Qué haces?

- yo bueno… sin ánimos de responder o mentir Hinata trata de desviar el tema-¿Qué haces tú?.

- yo buena pregunta yo… bueno… ¿me oculto de alguien?- Nodoka se lleva la mano a la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que hacía antes de encontrarse con la rosada.

- en serio que curioso yo también lo hago- sonriéndole-

Ambas hygas ríen tontamente un rato.

"esto no está funcionando"- pensó la pequeña- y dime ¿de quién te ocultas?

- eh yo… - Hinata Se sonroja y baja la mirada- de bueno… como decirlo… es que…

- comprendo…

- perdona- bajando la mirada- ¿soy tan obvia?

- no dime ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando le veas?- era el momento de atacar y Nodoka no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad de unir a sus padre-a mi pa….digo a ese chico especial que tienes.

- yo… le diré claramente lo que pienso de el-llenándose de una seguridad que realmente no tenia

"que suerte"- y dime ¿dónde lo veras?

- eh yo…

- te diré algo… toma un poco de aire fresco y veras que te entran fuerzas…-Nodoka empieza a empujar a su madre escaleras arriba

- si… tomare tu consejo… etto

- me llamo Nodoka y te recomiendo que consideres ponerle ese nombre a no se tal vez tu futura hija por que es muy lindo… o tal vez Kitsumy ambos me agradan o tal vez los dos…. Kitsumy Nodoka suena bien…aunque tu querias fuese Himawari pero suena muy raro

Hinata sonrojada- ¡no estoy yo lista para… bueno… yo!

Nodoka la empuja un poco más y Hinata comienza a caminar por su cuenta- sí, si vamos ve por aire fresco…

- gracias por el consejo –abre la puerta y sale al techo- iré un rato a la azotea me alegro hablar contigo Nodoka-chan

- claro no fue nada mama

Hinata le regresa a ver asustada pero ya no estaba la chica- ¿eh?

Nodoka oculta en algún lugar lo suficientemente lejos-perdona… yo no quise bueno- ve como Hinata no le da más vueltas y se va tras darle una sonrisa-no hay problema… todo sea por tu felicidad….y mi ramen papa prometió que me daría tanto como quisiese cuando esto terminase.


	3. el sigilo no es virtud de un uzumaki

Espero disfruten de este capítulo camaradas con el cual despedimos este año y damos inicio a uno nuevo en el cual espero por fin materializar varios proyectos que tengo a la espera espero sean de su agrado y espero sus comentarios

Les recuerdo este fic es traído a ustedes con colaboración en la edición de Neverdie con el cual colaboro para algunos proyectos je les recomiendo su fic de avatar.

Capítulo 2

El arte del sigilo no es virtud de los Uzumaki´s

Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno se encontraban acomodando los objetos que extrañamente Sakura había mandado volar por todo el pasillo cuando había forzado la puerta del almacén del hospital de la hoja (k-y que eran parte de la barricada improvisada para retenerles) cerciorándose de que aun sirviesen para sus propositos… a lo lejos Reiko observaba con disgusto que no hablaban nada entre ellos simplemente se limitaban a decir "esto ya no sirve" o "aún puede tener utilidad".

-A este paso naceré pero para la siguiente década… debo hacer algo- la chica se rasca la cabeza con desesperación buscando alguna idea-¡¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?!

(toma un pedazo de alguna silla destrozada entre sus manos)

-Arrojare esta madera astillada cercana para que su padre resbale sobre mama y así empezaran a acercarse- pensó completamente convencida de que su padre aria la movida y se follaria a su madre en el acto tras ese acercamiento- ¡solo es cuestión de que alguien tome la iniciativa!

Dijo arrojando con fuerza el pedazo de madera logrando golpear los pies del chico para que este perdiese el equilibrio y cayese sobre la pelirosada

Claro que sus acciones no tuvieron el efecto deseado ya que si bien Naruto tuvo un nada agradable aterrizaje sobre el escaso pecho de la pelirosa esta decidió devolverle el favor estampándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo clavo en una pared cercana

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso Naruto?- se quejó Sakura mientras se disponía a disciplinar a su compañero a base de golpes- ¿acaso quieres en verdad estar internado en este hospital?

- ¡Sakura-chan juro que no fue intencional! - Trato de Razonar el rubio, pero estaba claro que no tenía mucha credibilidad para al chica- ¡yo me caí por que algo me hizo caer dattebayo!

y ni siquiera das un pretexto coherente - se truena los dedos- ¡espero estés preparado para pagar por ello !-

- ¡espera! ¡Juro que algo me golpeo los pies y caí por eso Sakura-chan!- dijo el chico asustando esperando la chica entendiese- ¡juro nunca tuve intención de tocar tu escaso pecho ahora!

Sakura solo le da una sonrisa fría para posteriormente golpearle hasta estampándole contra el piso-¡no inventes excusas! ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?! ¡acaso me llamaste lo que creo me llamaste baka!

Reiko lloro viendo la escena al percatarse no había sucedido como ella lo había pensado…- así no debería de ser mama, tu deberías de sonrojarte y papachar a papa… y si es posible decirle que eras de el cuándo lo desee de paso como en los shojos que tienes en tu cuarto.

- ¡a ver si tienes el valor para repetirlo!- se dispone a darle un nuevo golpe al rubio

-¡juro no volverá a pasar dattebayo ¡pero para ya!- suplico el rubio

- a este paso mi existencia está en peligro-dijo la pequeña mordiéndose los labios mientras consideraba presentarse ante ellos y explicarles su verdadera naturaleza.

Entonces la pequeña Nodoka se acerca lentamente a los dos shinobis con cautela y viendo con gran temor como el Uzumaki estaba al punto de perecer… al ser notada rápidamente se va a ocultar en una pared cercana y solo sacando su cabeza empieza a hablarles

- disculpa pa… señor Uzumaki-dijo con una voz muy leve apenas audibles para los shinobis quienes posaron su mirada en ella.

- ¿qué sucede….?- Naruto alejo la vista de su muerte segura y enfoco a la chica que había huido hace poco al ver a Sakura-¿necesitas ayuda en algo?

- ah eres tu otra vez…- dijo notando a la niña con algo de extrañeza- ¿ya te tranquilizaste pequeña?

- yo bueno… es que -asomándose un poco más mostrando un poco de coraje- una linda y voluptuosa señorita pregunto por usted en la terraza del hospital…

- ¿volu que?- dijo el chico confundido

Todas las chicas presentes se quedan viendo al rubio con pena ante la respuesta de este…

- Naruto ¿no sabes qué es eso?- pregunto Sakura ya un poco más calmada.

-… no exactamente pero ero-senin usaba de vez en cuando esa palabra, algo así que debería buscarme una chica volu…algo y con anchas caderas para hacer algo que no entendí- dijo recordando -¿crees que oba-chan pueda decirme que significa eso?

La pequeña peliazul solo suspiro y pensó para si misma "bien ya sé porque mi madre se preocupó tanto en mi educación"- este quien le buscaba… era un joven de cabello oscuro señor…

- ¿será Shizune? ¿Para qué crees que me requieran ahora Sakura-chan? Digo ya debí haber cumplido suficientes reparaciones por hoy- se quejó el chico pensando en que era requerido para una nueva misión.

- ¿eres o te haces Naruto?-dijo molesta Sakura al ya darse una idea de quien le buscaba después de todo la confesión de la chica en media batalla había sido el chisme de todas las chicas de la aldea.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura compartieron una mirada, la una completamente cabreada, el otro sin entender la situación ante lo cual la pequeña estaba ideando con sus dedos alguna cosa más para que Naruto identificara a la chica sin que sea tan obvia la cosa.

-veamos algo más específico….¿qué puede ser?, ya se era una joven de tu misma edad- trato de agregar Nodoka con una sonrisa pensando era pista más que suficiente

Naruto solo se quedó en blanco unos segundos sin saber que responder eh incluso parecía pensar seriamente en algunas opciones descartándolas mentalmente

-por los bujuus no puede ser cierto esto- suspiro sakura

-¡¿es enserio?! Haber con esta debe ser la buena… ella es… ¡una Hyuga!- exclamo Nodoka esperando fuese mas que obvia la persona sin que Sakura se percatase, aunque claro esta ya tenia claramente en mente quien era la persona que buscaba al rubio

- ahh… supongo que si lo pones así debe ser oh Hinata, eso o Neji se pintó el cabello y se trasvisto como dice lee hace a ratos pero creo hablas de Hinata…. ¡Hinata!-se va corriendo rumbo a la terraza del hospital al por fin darse cuenta que era a quien estaba buscando hace rato.

- vaya un poco más y estaba a punto de decir hasta las medidas- se quejó Nodoka mientras veía a su padre alejarse corriendo.

- sí que es torpe… ¿y qué haces por aquí? no recuerdo que estés internada- dijo la chica al ver nuevamente a la niña quien ante esto quedó paralizada y miro lentamente a la pelirosada- ¿Cómo te llamabas pequeña?

A Nodoka le empiezan a lagrimear los ojos mientras que se va corriendo y grita a los cuatro vientos -¡no me mates por favor! ¡No es culpa mía estar mejor agraciada que tú!

- tranquila Sakura es una niña que debe de temerle a las enfermeras bellas e inteligentes- dijo para sí misma mientras se trataba de tranquilizar y no salir tras la pequeña

-… ¿quién es esa chica es rara? y… creo que mi madre requiere su espacio personal por ahora- dijo Reiko mirando a la pequeña alejarse y a Sakura triturando con sus manos algunos restos de la barricada- más importante… ¿Qué mi padre se verá con mi objetivo?

Reiko se va dejando a Sakura relajándose destrozando algunas de las maderas del lugar ya más descaradamente al punto que uno diría lo hace por gusto…

Mientras que el rubio sube a la azotea donde en el pasado combatió con su ex compañero de equipo y ahora desde allí entre las sábanas blancas tendidas observa a la Hyuga el horizonte y hablando para sí misma… opta por desistir en llamarla y escuchar sus palabras mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella sin hacer notar su presencia

- poco a poco se recupera la villa gracias a la voluntad de todos, pero sin Naruto hubiese desaparecido de este mundo así como muchos hubiesen perecido… Naruto -kun espero que pronto te otorguen el puesto que por tus méritos te mereces… y seas el mejor Hokage de Konoha como siempre lo dijiste en la academia que sé que de seguro lo serás- deseo ensoñadora Hinata quien tenía las manos juntas y sus ojos perdidos en el firmamento

- Hinata…-dijo el rubio tras oírle y la visualizo entre las sabanas del sitio dándole una ilusión como si ella estuviese cubierta de un aura blanquesina.

Esta escucha al rubio y voltea cruzando sus miradas de inmediato se sonroja al por mayor y ve a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde ocultarse usando una simple sabana al no tener mayor opción.

-Hinata yo….este….. ¿Gracias por pensar eso de mí? –dijo el rubio ruborizado tratando de empezar la plática.

Corriendo y cubriéndose con una de las pocas sabanas tendidas que encuentra más cercana a la salida quería irse a ocultar por la vergüenza de haber sido oída diciendo esas palabras pero entonces recordó como sus compañeros le habían dado animosa sí que jugando con sus dedos siguió la plática.

- ¡¿desde hace cuánto estas aquí?!- dijo sonrojada y ocultándose el rostro con la sabana.

- no mucho en verdad… - dijo el rubio mientras veía a cualquier cosa que no fuese la Hyuga por el rubor que poseía

- es… ¿escuchaste?- dijo está mirándole con pena

-… si-dijo Naruto bajando la mirada y rascándose levemente le mejilla- me alegra alguien crea en mi sueño.

Hinata se mueve nerviosamente bajo la sabana-yo bueno… es que… pienso que tú serás un gran Hokage Naruto…. Se que lo seras sin duda alguna.

- gracias Hinata – dijo sonriéndose y acercándose poco a poco a la chica.

- y que haces aquí?… -Tratando de acercarse a la salida de la azotea y evitar a Naruto que se acecaba- ¿también querías ver el paisaje?

- no… -Naruto se acerca a ella y le retira la sabana relevando el rostro de la Hyuga mas rojo que nada por su rubor y quien le mira fijamente a los ojos- venía a verte a ti Hinata

- ¿Naruto…? -sonrojándose y poniéndose frente al rubio- ¿acaso…tu?-

- Hinata… quiero decirte que yo…- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica.

Asi el espacio se acababa, Naruto ya era incapaz de ver cualquier otra cosa que no fuesen eso orbes blancos de Hinata, sus alientos se mesclaban mientras la inmensa necesidad de unir sus labios aumentaba como nada que hubiese sentido el rubio Hinata ante esto solo le regresaba una mirada fija en él y se acomodaba para lo que parecía sería un tierno beso entre ambos… y así hubiese sido si no fuera por que de repente abriendo la puerta de golpe aparece Reiko con un uniforme de ninja medico

-¡alto allí ustedes dos!- Grito escandalizada Reiko mientras en su mente el pensamiento de que su padre era un infiel era lo único que había- ¡¿pero que creen que hacen en este sitio?! ¡no es área restringida para hacer esas cosas carajo!

Hinata y Naruto- ¿eh? –dijeron al unísono al encontrarse tan cerca de besarse y tras alejarse uno del otro (Naruto cayéndose en el proceso)

-Jovencita aún faltan estudios que realizarle no puede estar por allí perdida- Se inventó Reiko, no había hecho todo el viaje al pasado para fallar por algo como esto- ¡a la sala de examinación de inmediato!

- pero ya me dieron de alt…- trato de quejarse la Hyuga pero le fue imposible, y la ninja medico comenzó a jalarla y aunque era pequeña tenia gran fuerza.

- ven conmigo y sígueme que tenemos prisa- siguió jalando a la chica sin piedad.

- na… naruto-kun- dijo la hyuga estirando la mano para pedirle ayuda al chico.

- ¡espera yo debo decirle algo!- dijo esto tratando de sujetarle pero la chica se giro y le miro de una manera que Naruto tuvo un terror solo comparable a el que Sakura daba ciertos días del mes por razones desconocidas.

-¡luego pueden hablar! ¡asi que vete por un ramen o algo asi!- adelantándose a la declaración de este le dijo y le lanzo un ryo al aire,

- está bien…- bajando la mirada lentamente.

La chica siguió arrastrando la hyuga a un rumbo desconocido mientras iba Pensando para si misma

-por poco y todo se la a la basura… debo deshacerme de esta chica cuanto antes…

Por favor solo dennos unos minutos

De eso nada, ahora bien sígame señorita debemos llevarla a atención médica urgente…-pensando "y asegurar encontrar afrodisiacos suficientes para que mama viole a papa o no naceré"


End file.
